


Kissing

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lestrolly, Mollstrade, Molstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Greg go on a date and kiss each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

“I want to kiss you.”

The words were delivered in a calm, matter-of-fact voice. They sent a shiver down Molly’s spine that coiled in her belly. She trembled a bit but managed to keep it from showing. Too much at least. She looked up to meet Greg’s eyes and saw only sincerity there. He truly wanted to kiss her. Not use her or do it to try to convince her to give him something in return. The shiver coiled in her belly again, this time warm and smooth.

“All right,” Molly said, leaning into Greg. “Just one kiss.”

It was their second date and they were standing outside Molly’s flat. Like their first date, Greg had walked her up the steps. That date, they’d stood on the stoop for a few moments, a touch awkwardly, before Molly had held her hand out for Greg to shake. They’d said their goodnights and Molly had headed upstairs.

But this time, this time, they were going to kiss. Molly tipped her face up, waiting. She watched as Greg lowered his head to hers then her eyes slipped closed at the same time his did. After a beat, he closed the last space between them and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet, almost tentative at first. Molly didn’t pull away from it. Instead, she leaned a little more into Greg. He took that as permission to wrap his arms around her, gently but securely holding her in place. 

The kiss wasn’t tentative after that. Greg was more confident, moving his lips against Molly’s. He ran a hand up her back, smiling into the kiss when she shivered. After several timeless moments, he broke their kiss and tilted his head back a little. He looked down at Molly, pleased to see her eyes still closed and her mouth slightly open to emit quiet breaths.

“I want you to kiss me again,” Molly said once she caught her breath again. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Greg. “Please.”

“My pleasure,” Greg replied, smiling back. “You have but to ask.”

He leaned down to kiss her again, the hand that had been stroking her back sliding up to tangle in her hair. Molly gasped, her mouth opening, and Greg took the opportunity to lick along her bottom lip. She all but melted against him at that, kissing him back fervently. Molly’s hand came up to cup his jaw, her thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

They lost themselves to the kiss. It was warm and sultry and full of promise. Finally, Molly was the one who broke their kiss. She licked over her lips, tasting tea and the scones they’d had before walking back to her flat. She smiled up at Greg again and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then she stepped out of his arms a little regretfully.

“It’s been a wonderful night,” Molly said, squeezing his arm. “I hope we can go on another date sometime.”

“Of course,” Greg nodded. He moved his hand from the back of her head to her cheek, looking into her eyes as he repeated her quick kiss. “How about Saturday?”

“Perfect,” Molly nodded, a touch breathlessly. “I’ll see you then.”

She turned away, reluctantly, a loud part of her mind screaming at her to invite him up. To continue kissing. The man knew how to kiss, able to do wickedly sensuous things with his tongue. It made the screaming part of her mind wonder what _else_ he could do. After a final wave, and making sure Molly got inside her building safely, Greg walked down the steps. He headed down the street whistling, looking back once to see Molly watching him through the window of the door.

\---------------------------------------

At the end of their third date, they ended up on the stoop outside Molly’s building again. This time, when they kissed, there was no hesitation. They came together as surely as if they’d done it a hundred times before. Though, it still felt new, felt electrifying and made their heads spin. This time, the kiss was accompanied by the taste of chocolate and wine.

This time, there was an edge of hunger to their kiss that hadn’t quite been flamed into wakefulness last time. Their bodies were molded to each other, no space between them to fit even a sheet of paper. Which was perfectly all right with both of them. Greg’s hand threaded through Molly’s hair again, pressed against the back of her head and held her in place again. She, in turn, had one hand on his chest, just over his heart that was starting to beat faster.

Finally, they pulled apart to breathe, a slight flush covering Molly’s cheeks. It wasn’t often she gave herself up to physical sensations so completely. While they were kissing, a bomb could have gone off next to her and she wouldn’t even have noticed. Her lips felt a little swollen and she could see that Greg’s were red from the kiss and her lipstick. She leaned up and licked over his lips, tasting wine again and her lipstick.

“I think I want to invite you upstairs,” Molly whispered into his mouth, flushing again. “I don’t want to give my neighbors much of a show here.”

“I think I’d like that,” Greg replied. “Lead the way, Molly dear.”

Molly grabbed Greg’s hand, twining their fingers together, then led the way up to her flat. They made it as far as the couch before they were kissing again. Greg’s hands cupped her face gently, thumbs moving over her cheekbones in gentle, sweeping motions. After a few moments, they moved to the couch, sitting next to each other. Again, they had no space between their bodies, touching from shoulders to hips to knees. 

They spent the next hour or so just kissing each other. Lazy kisses, hungry kisses, soft kisses, desperate kisses, little nips and bites. Molly had crawled into Greg’s lap, craving the touch and warmth of his body. Her hair was mussed beyond recognition, the careful style she’d put it up into gone. They’d also progressed a little beyond kissing, nibbling and licking at the juncture of a jaw or the crook of a neck. Greg’s neck was turning red in two spots from Molly’s enthusiastic nips.

“It’s starting to get late,” Greg said, his words feathering over the skin of Molly’s neck. “I should probably be leaving soon.”

“Or you could stay here,” Molly suggested after a long pause. She bit her lip, a little surprised at herself for making the suggestion. But she didn’t take it back. “I want you to stay with me, Greg. If you want. I’m not done kissing you yet.”

“I’ll stay,” Greg said, smiling widely and pressing a kiss over the pulse in Molly’s neck. “I don’t think I’m ever going to done kissing you.”

They spent most of the night wrapped in each other’s arms. The flat was filled with gasps and soft moans, whispers of names and pleas for more. It was a good night, the best either had had in a while. And, the next morning, neither of them had to work. They had a quiet breakfast in Molly’s little, cheerful kitchen, trading kisses along with bites of bagel and eggs.


End file.
